La Seda De Una Araña
by Alice Redqueen
Summary: [Pan's Labyrinth] Four years have passed since Ofelia became Moanna and entered the Underground Kingdom. Now, at 16, she has to marry a prince. With this problem and new feelings for a friend, will she be able to meet this responsibility? [FaunMoanna]
1. Preludio

_**Preludio**_

She only noticed him when he slipped something across her bare shoulders. With a jolt, she looked up from the dusty ground and saw her servant and companion towering over her. With a tilt of his head, he smiled in his usual, enigmatic way. Extending his arms and regally bowing, he murmured, "It is cold, Your Highness. Nights in the Underworld Kingdom are beautiful, but can sting your skin." His bark-like, hard fingers gently moved his present closer around her neck. As he did so, he felt that her shoulders were clammy and near-frozen, as he had suspected.

Princess Moanna, once regarded as Ofelia during her stay on Earth, glanced down at his hand and noticed a strange shawl that was barely held together by thin, luminescent threads that hung in a familiar pattern.

"A spider's web?" she questioned as she fingered the oddly warm shawl.

"Four years," the Faun's smile widened, "You have dwelt here for almost four years ... and things that are commonplace still amaze you." Indeed, it had been almost four short years since Moanna's human body had perished, allowing her to take her rightful place as the princess of the Underworld Kingdom. She had become a young lady that was almost sixteen years old, and it showed. Even so, her voice had hardly changed from its quiet, innocent lilt.

"Is it normal for clothes to be made of a spiderweb?" Moanna wrinkled her nose, trying to picture a modest garment made out of the silk.

"Normal, yes," the Faun answered, "But like the cloth of the Earth, the ..." Stroking his beard, the Faun tried to find a word that would eloquently finish his sentence, "...Quality differs. A nobleman would wear a web far different from you, Princess. Would you be surprised if I told you that that lovely dress of yours was made out of a spider's string?" Moanna stood up and looked down at one of her regal gowns. It was not as intricate as the ones she wore in court, but it was still breathtaking. It was the inky color of night, and had a train almost as long as the tail of a drake.

"I'm guessing it's like any other kind of thread, then?" inquired Moanna. The Faun nodded before picking up one of her slim hands. He always marveled at the softness of her skin, especially compared to his. He creaked his neck closer to her digits before abruptly stopping and stating, "We'd better go inside. You do not want to be tired tomorrow." Moanna pouted, but she obeyed. Standing up, she wrapped the shawl closer to her skin and picked up her train in one of her arms. The Faun walked a little ways behind her, a servant in his place. Moanna looked back at him, a bit confused by his stance. But, that was the Faun. Choosing not to question him, she walked ahead into her castle. As she was enveloped by her ladies-in-waiting, the Faun stayed behind and watched his princess get shooed away. She was almost out of his hands entirely. Only three more days, and he would probably never see her again.


	2. ¿Unión En Tres Días?

_**¿Unión En Tres Días?**_

Nighttime was always a pleasure in the Underworld Kingdom. Princess Moanna's dreams were so vivid that all five senses felt real to her. If she was in a field of butterflies, she could feel each one of their kisses on her bare skin as she ran through. If she was in front of a feast of delectable chocolates and candies, her tongue would taste each one as they melted on her tongue. She could always feel the Faun's reassuring hand on her shoulder, and those dreams gave her the most comfort. She was having one of those dreams tonight, where she was curled by the Faun's body. Memories of his first caress, their first hug, it all flooded back to her mind in these dreams. Come to think of it, they hadn't hugged in a few months. The Faun had been rather distant to her... even in this dream his eyes flicked from her to the open space. It was different, and unsettling.

Moanna sat up in her bed, her brow furrowed. The smell of breakfast already wafted into her room, and tempted the princess with sweet smells. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Moanna let her feet sink into the elaborate rug by her bed. She quickly stepped into one of her dresses and let the soft fabric drape over her like she was a Grecian goddess. She finished off the look by setting the Faun's shawl over her shoulders. She nuzzled her cheek into the silk, inhaling the earthy scent of the Faun. Her troubles led away by the mist of the Underworld morning, Moanna opened up the grand doors to her bedroom and stepped into one of the long, curving halls of the castle. Her ladies-in-waiting were all in a line to take her to her breakfast, but when they saw her, their eyes widened.

"You're still wearing that silly peasant's shawl!" one of them giggled, "I know that you were being polite last night, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

"That disgusting Faun," another one shook her head, "What does he think he's doing? You aren't a child anymore, he shouldn't lay a finger on you!" Moanna stared at her murmuring ladies in waiting, her jaw lax from surprise.

"Why do you talk about my friend in such a cruel way?" she asked as she fingered her shawl. One of the ladies-in-waiting sighed and tried to gently take it away while chiding, "That Faun thinks that he's so high-and-mighty, but he's lower than even our bath cleaners. Why do you think we had him wait on the Earth for you for so long?" Supposedly there was no pain in the Kingdom, but Moanna felt something very similar stab at her when her servants said those things.

"Please... don't say such things," Moanna pleaded, giving the closest thing to an order that she could. So grateful and new was she, that she didn't have it in her heart to take these things for granted. Everything, even the littlest things, she said with a 'please' and a 'thank you'. The ladies-in-waiting looked at her with doting eyes, all smiling.

"Oh, we didn't mean to upset you," said one of them, "Besides, soon you won't be giving that Faun a second thought." The other women giggled, like they had a juicy piece of gossip that they were going to suck dry. They didn't bother to explain further, instead they ushered their princess into the grand dining hall where she was to eat her breakfast.

* * *

If only Moanna had known what feasts awaited her, the Pale Man's meals would've looked like slop in her eyes. A bowl filled with creamy rice pudding sat in front of her. Glittering strawberries laid on top of it like diamonds would accent a golden necklace; it was almost too pretty to eat. Moanna usually ate her breakfast hungrily, though, however today her spoon sat dormant. The princess was worried about what her ladies-in-waiting had said earlier, and it was affecting her stomach in a negative way. Carmen was practically translucent as she walked in to join her daughter. Sunlight bounced off of her hair and skin, making her gleam like an angel.

I must reiterate that there is no pain in the Underworld Kingdom, but Carmen felt much like an icicle does as they shatter upon the hard ground when she saw her daughter. It had been four years since she saw her in such pain!

"My daughter," she cooed as she cupped Moanna's chin in her warm hands, "What is troubling you this beautiful morning?" Moanna's eyes flecked away from her mother's and focused on her hands, which clenched in her lap. Carmen knelt down so she was at her daughter's height before stroking her cheek with her other hand. A rush of heat bled into Moanna's cheeks, the gesture did not mimic the faun's at all, and yet at the same time it was so familiar. Only, Carmen was sweetly and completely comforting, while the Faun was a salty mixture of comfort and mockery.

"They want me to forget my friend," Moanna's voice quivered, never before had anyone questioned her friendship with the Faun. She had never known that he was less than a nobleman, for in her eyes he was above her in so many things...

"I'm sure they don't want you to forget him," Carmen reassured her daughter, "It's just that something wonderful will be happening soon." Some of Moanna's worry disappeared with her mother's words, but then something else crossed over her eyes: curiosity.

"What will be happening, Mama?" Carmen soothed over her daughter's tresses as Moanna questioned her.

"Well, it's an old tradition, but I'm sure that it will make you very happy. In three days, you will marry the prince of your dreams," the Queen held her daughter close to her chest, "Now, won't you please eat? The princes will be arriving soon to meet you." Moanna was completely silent. Her jaw was slightly dropped, just enough so her tongue and teeth could be seen. What was that that her mother just said? Marriage? As Carmen glided back to her own seat and sat down, Moanna turned back to her bowl and slowly rose a spoonful of rice pudding to her rosy lips. After a moment of the silent eating, Moanna looked back up at her mother.

"Why wasn't I informed earlier? It will take more time for me to make a bond with someone..."

"Three nights can last an eternity, Moanna. If you wish for it hard enough, anything is possible here," answered Carmen, "You've done things more difficult than falling in love. Your father and I will rake the world to find the prince that you love."

"It has to be a prince?" Moanna blurted out, "That seems so limited." In response, Carmen shook her head, "No... there is La Tirra del Principes, the land of princes. An entire kingdom, there must be someone there that catches your fancy, my daughter." Rising to her feet, Moanna bowed her head.

"Excuse me, Mama," she said as she turned around and left the luxurious dining hall.

* * *

The Seven Circular Gardens were the private gardens and courtyards of Princess Moanna. Only those with explicit permission from the princess herself were to enter. Of course, there were a few individuals who she could not stop from entering. One of them was sitting beside one of the crystalline pools. Smiling, Moanna sat down beside him and pat him on the head. She plucked him up in her hands and kissed him before laughing.

"What? Still not a prince?" Moanna looked into the large black eyes that looked back up at her. Opening his mouth wide, her friend let out a roar. He may not have been a prince, but the reborn toad sure was a lion. He was not as gargantuan that he was under the tree's roots, but he still had quite a presence, and wouldn't let Moanna forget about him. With a gentle plop she sat him back down beside her and stood up. As she started to untie her dress, she looked back at the toad and smiled, "No peeking." After undressing, the princess silently slipped into the pool. The toad opened his eyes and looked at his princess, whose head was now at the same height as his.

"You haven't been eating too many bugs, have you?" asked Moanna as she skeptically rose an eyebrow. The toad answered with another one of his roars.

"I'm so glad that I didn't kill you," the princess continued, "I felt dreadful after I fed you those stones." The toad tilted his head, and Moanna smiled, "And not just because of the freezing rain, either."

The twittering and creaking that echoed off of the garden walls announced the Faun's arrival. Moanna sucked in her breath and ducked underneath the water. When he entered, he saw bubbles rising from the pool and smiled to himself. With a polite bow, he turned to exit. He knew that she had found out about what would happen in three days, and it looked like she was making it easier for him to forget about her. Stepping into another one of the circular gardens, he let out a hardly noticeable sigh. Usually it was easy for him to forget things. People, events, anything. He was ancient, after all. But he had spent so many years searching for his princess...

"Wait."

The Faun stopped and tilted his head to the side. Behind him was Moanna, her Grecian robes drenched like she had dressed in haste.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, "Not again. Please let me talk to you. I can't go through with this by myself."

He stood completely still. Moanna held her breath, wondering if he would sink into the darkness and abandon her, just as he had done four years when she had disobeyed him. Then, with a twitter and a creak, the Faun turned around.


End file.
